


Kat's journey

by Hardly_active



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, Canonical Character Death, Doesn't follow canon (obviously), Gen, Might be Out of Character, OC centric, Self-Indulgent, There's swearing, by the power of me not wanting greed to die greed doesn't die, that's the reason for the rating, the kat/greed is basically not even there so don't worry, there's not a lot of details, third person but from kat's perspective, this is gonna be a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardly_active/pseuds/Hardly_active
Summary: Basically me just inserting my oc into fmab and seeing what happens. Kat is a cat chimera. If you're going to read this good luck.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh god. This couldn’t be happening. Their bar, the place where they were supposed to be safe and away from prying eyes, was being raided by the military. And to make matters worse, King Bradley was there. Why the fuck was King Bradley there?

Kat had run to the sewers the moment the first soldiers kicked down their doors. She wanted to help. She wanted to protect her friends, but she knew she wasn’t a fighter. She would have frozen like a deer in headlights and only made things worse for everyone, so like a coward, she ran. Though, she didn’t go that far, just enough to get away. She could still hear Greed fighting Bradley. ‘ _That monster, how the fuck can he fight Greed? He’s even got the upper hand, from the sounds of it, bastard…’_ Kat thought.

She heard when Martel cried out Dolcetto and Roa’s names. She didn’t do anything. When Martel cried for Greed, she ran. She ran and didn’t think about what she would do. She couldn’t. Her parents thought she was dead. Probably for the better, since she wasn’t exactly human anymore. Maybe she could get one of Greed’s debtors to take her in… No, she couldn’t.

When she was running, she noticed a familiar person at a corner.

“Bido?”

Said man jumped, but relaxed when he recognized the owner of the voice.

“Oh, Kat, you’re alright!.. Did anyone else make it out?”

“I’m… not sure. I’m sorry. I think almost everyone’s dead… I- I heard a lot of gunfire. I didn’t see anyone else leave.”

Kat continued: “We should find a place to spend the days. Maybe later, we can… Go see if there’s anything left, when the army’s left devil’s nest.”

“We shouldn’t go back. I doubt it’s safe. But there’s a spot here in the sewers, where there’s a few blankets and maybe some canned food if rats haven’t chewed through the tins, that I’ve set up, you know, just in case.”

Kat nodded. It sounded good, with their situation, though she was definitely going back later, safe or not.

The place was about as good as it sounded. A few rat eaten blankets and a pile of canned foods. Kat found some canned salmon that seemed to be untouched. She curled up in a blanket and tried to ignore the pain in her chest and stop tears, but that didn’t last for long.

“There’s some drinks here too, I think. Might make things easier?” Bido offered, but Kat declined. Alcohol might help short term, but in the long run they weren’t really worth it, since Kat never really enjoyed the taste of most alcoholic drinks, and she still felt a little too unsafe to get drunk. She was willing to look out for Bido if he felt the need to drink through his sorrows, though he didn’t deem like the type to do that, either. They ended up playing some word games and talking about some of the happenings of the past. Kat had a small nap, too.

The next day (or rather evening, since Kat was almost never up in the earlier hours, also known as anytime before 4 pm. Probably because she was mixed with a nocturnal animal, though her sleep schedule might just be that bad.), Kat told Bido where she was going, and though the lizard chimera seemed worried about her safety, he understood that she really wanted to go there.

It wasn’t worth it, though. The military had taken every piece of furniture from the bar, even Kat’s secret stash was completely empty _‘Serves me right. Should’ve just bothered with a trapdoor or something instead of just covering a hole on the wall with a poster and calling it a day’_.

The only things left were the bloodstains in the sewers. _Your fault._ _‘That’s Martel’s. Some of Roa’s here, and Dolcetto, too. Greed’s scent, though… Everyone else’s scents go upstairs, but his continues in the sewers… Should we follow it?’_

Kat returned to Bido, and when she told about her findings he practically beamed.

“He must be okay! I mean, not that he could have died, anyway, but we should find him! I’m sure he’d be happy that some of us got out of there okay…”

“Bido, I’m not sure if… Fine. I mean, what else can we do? Let’s find him.”

They followed Greed’s scent, but eventually it went up. When they found themselves on an alleyway next to a street, they knew they’d lost him.

When they overheard some military men talking, Bido attached himself on the underside of the car while Kat curled up in the car’s trunk.


	2. everyhing's gonna be okay

They were in Central. Or well, _under_ Central. Bido wanted to find Greed and after the sewers turned into some odd pipe hallways they came to an intersection.

“We- we can cover more ground by splitting up, r- right?” Bido offered faintly

“Yell if you’re in trouble?”

“What el- what else would I d- do?”

Kat was unsure about the idea of splitting up, but thought that there probably wasn’t anything dangerous there, right?

.

.

.

Right?

.

.

.

_Idiot._

.

.

.

She heard a yell. It echoed through the pipes, but it wasn’t Bido’s voice. It was a man, yes, but no one she recognized. Against her better judgement, she headed back to where the yell had echoed from. The owner of the voice was evidently long gone, but she smelled iron. No, _blood **.**_ **_Bido’s blood_**.

And just like that, she had lost everything.

And she wept.

But, who was the owner of the voice? There was another scent there. One she didn’t know, but still felt somewhat… _familiar_ … In her rage, she didn’t think much of it. Her rational side told her that she probably shouldn’t go after the man who made a huge hole in Bido’s chest.

In her sorrow, she didn’t listen to it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She followed the scent, through the hallways, never noticing the eyes of chimeras above her. When she resurfaced in The Führer’s house, her rational side started to scream at her much louder about the idiocy of her actions. And she would have listened, too, were it not for the bodies littering the floor. She followed them, all the way up, to the open door of Bradley’s home, from where she heard the sounds of battle. She peeked in, and King Bradley was fighting someone… ‘ _wait, what’s that on his hands?’_ and just like that her rage turned to confusion _._ When Bradley pinned the stranger’s arms to the ground, Kat finally got a decent look at his hands and… It quite _looked_ like the ultimate shield, but- *clang* and just like that, Bradley’s sword was in pieces. What seemed to be some knock off Greed jumped out of the window, and Kat did, the same (though she opened it before doing so, not everyone had the ability to turn their skin everything-proof.

The ponytailed man quickly noticed Kat hopping behind him, though.

“And just who the hell do you think you are following me, huh?”

“I’d like to ask you the same, without the whole ‘following me’ part. You have the ultimate shield.”

The man stopped on the next rooftop and as he got a good look at Kat, his eyes widened.

“Kat? I mean, my memory is pretty fucked up but that your name, right?”

And now it was Kat’s turn to be shocked.

“You know my name!? Who are you?”

“The name’s Greed. I believe we know each other.” Greed said with more confidence now that he knew that he remembered the chimera correctly.

“Are you _really_? Mind explaining how you got into this predicament, then?” Kat asked while gesturing to Greed’s new body.

“Look I’ll explain later, maybe, but for now we should- “Greed was cut off and he started to clutch his head.

“Finally. It’s been a pretty long time since I was in control”, ‘Greed’ said. ‘ _His voice is definitely different than just now. I have no idea what’s going on’_

“Hi, I’m Ling. You seem like you’re buddies with Greed, so we should probably let you tag along. We have to get out of Central, though, so let’s go.”

“Ling??? You were Greed not even a minute ago!”

“We’re kind of stuck in the same body, we’ll explain later, maybe. Come on” Ling started to run across rooftops and Kat followed. ‘ _Can you leave out the “maybe”? I really need to know what the fuck is going on…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat being confused is actually just me when I was writing this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s someone in there… *sniff sniff* I think it’s the fullmetal alchemist and two others”

“Great! I might be able to get some food off him. You should follow a little bit behind, though, just in case.”

Ling walked to the door and… collapsed.

“Hungry… need… food…”

“Yeah, it’s Ling…”

‘ _so, the fullmetal brat knows Ling. And from his statement, he seems to know about his predicament, too’_

“We know there’s someone else there, too” a gruff voice stated. Did they see her? She was against the wall, but maybe they heard two people walk up to the house. She peeked in.

“Oh. I think you were one of Greed’s chimeras, right?” The brat asked.

“Still am, unless Ling is lying about sharing a body with a homunculus. I’m Kat. Who are these two? And I don’t remember your name either”

“Please… I need food…”

The blonde kid looked at Ling.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll talk when we’ve given Ling some food.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Greed was getting back control. So their whole body sharing wasn’t entirely ‘sharing’. But Kat couldn’t complain, she barely knew this Ling kid, so she felt like talking to Greed might be more productive. They were just leaving, when;

“So why don’t you two join up with us? Not like you have anything better to do.”

“Pff, hahaha! ‘Not like we have anything better to do’? And how would you know that? I can think of a dozen things I’d rather do than follow you. Thanks for the laugh, though.”

He paused, then continued.

“It’s a different story if you’re willing to join _my_ team. I just might consider that. But, see ya” and just like that, he was off. Kat followed close behind. When they were walking, Greed turned to look at Kat for a moment, but didn’t say anything. He seemed… preoccupied. ‘ _I wonder if he and Ling have talks or something inside their collective head. Just when are they planning on explaining things to me, anyway?’_

“Hey Ka- ““HEY LING!”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s _Greed_. Not Ling!”

“Whatever, it’s too hard to keep track of anyway! I’ll just call you Greelin from now on”

“No, you will not!”

“Well _, Greelin_. I decided I’ll be a part of your team. And since these two follow me anywhere I go, they’ll be a part of your team, too”

That sentence was followed by the chimeras taking offence to Ed making their choices for them and starting to stomp on him. ‘ _can this be considered child abuse?’_.

“I threw away my pride when I decided to become a dog of the military. It won’t hurt if I have to roll over and wag my tail. Besides, I can’t have any information you have slip through the cracks.”

Greed laughed. Again. Apparently Ed is great at entertaining him. Greed accepted Ed and the chimeras to be a part of their group. When Kat asked about what Greed was going to say before, he brushed the question off for “some other time when we have more privacy”. ‘ _Great. Now I’m just gonna have to wallow in my confusion’_.

The group talked about a lot of things. The first thing Kat asked was of course about Greed and Ling’s situation. She was… less than pleased to learn what happened to Greed, but Greed assured her he was fine. Kat started to finally believe that the man was _actually Greed_ , when he finally used the nickname he had for her, though it was apparently on accident. Nevertheless, Kat was relieved by it. Greed started to call her by the nickname more often. Or, nickname for a nickname, rather. Her name wasn’t Kat originally, but after being turned to a chimera, she wanted to cut ties to her previous life, and thus Katherine became merely Kat. And Kat became Kitten, when Greed wanted something to call Kat that no one else could. And now that Greed was starting to call her that again, she felt that maybe, she hadn’t lost _everything_ , after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pride._

Greed’s eldest sibling. Possibly the most dangerous, too, though Greed had almost never talked about his “family”, so Kat didn’t really know. Kat had hidden, when Pride attacked. _Coward_. The battle was over quickly enough, though. Ed got rid of the lights and made Pride powerless. Heinkel got sent after Pride. Ed suggested Kat going to help, too, but Kat doubted she would be of much help, and Greed couldn’t be persuaded to let her go fight Pride, either way. _Useless_.

She pulled Ed out of Darius’ way when he was fighting Gluttony to make sure he wasn’t hit, so at least she was somewhat helpful then. She was somewhat surprised when Greed allowed Ling in control, but knew that they had gotten to much better terms than before in the past half a year. When Lan Fan and Fu showed up Kat was more than relieved that they had backup, but the light that showed up not far away quickly got rid of that relief.

She wasn’t very helpful against Pride the second time, either. She was glad enough of the heads up she got before the flashbang, since in this much darkness a sudden bright light would not be fun whatsoever. At least she helped Heinkel get out of there and get some help with his wounds. _Better than nothing_.

When she got back, the ground was shifted and pride was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, see Greed leave, so she followed.

“-and that only leaves Sloth and Pops to watch over Central.”

‘ _Ah’_

“Greed”

Greed shot a glance at her, eyes wide. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but his gaze smoothened quickly.

“Kitten. You know you can’t stop me. This is my purpose, the thing that will finally make me whole, and nothing is going to stop my avarice, not even you.”

“Tch. You think that, after all this time. You’re so naïve, I don’t know whether to think of it as cute or annoying. But, since you’ll be in central on the promised day, so will I. So, we will see each other soon enough, I suppose.”

Greed had that faraway look in his eyes again. He got it every now and then, and a few months ago, when Kat asked about it, he had explained that he talked to Ling every now and then. ‘ _wonder what they’re talking about’_. And then, sparing a glance to Kat’s direction, he hopped off the branch and left to central with a single promise.

“I’ll see you later”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kat stood there, on the branch, for a moment, thinking. ‘ _am I really going to let him go on alone? I’m sure he’ll be fine, but from what he told me of his “plan”, he’s going to have to face his father… And that’s not… good’._ She had 3 options now. Though one was just leaving altogether, basically saying “fuck it, I’m not dealing with this”, and she was done running. So, two options. Letting Greed go off by himself and joining back up with Ed and the others or going after Greed and ditching the others.

She went with option 1.5. She went back to the clearing. The others asked where she was and where Greed went off to. She answered

“He has business that apparently doesn’t involve you guys.”

Ed wasn’t very happy with this response, but figured Kat wasn’t really at fault there. _You are, though_.

Kat was getting tired of these intrusive thoughts.

They all had their last meals before promised day (Darius and Heinkel were somewhat thankful that Greedling and his unbelievable appetite weren’t there) and went over the plan once more.

And then, it was the day of reckoning.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat left the group in search for Greed once they were in the city. Finding him by scent or sound was unlikely in Central, so she just started to head off to where he was most likely to be. Once she got near the gates, there was… a lot of destruction. Apparently King Bradley had made his great entrance, and when she looked up, there was a descending dark spot against the wall. ‘ _drama queen. Completely unnecessary’_. She doubted she could get all the way up there without being spotted, and even if she could, she thought she’d probably be… _useless, as always_.

So, she waited on the building she was perched on. The details were almost impossible to make out, but she was hopeful. ‘ _Greed, for once, please use your shield, idiot’_.

Then after a while, after what seemed like a smoke bomb had went off in the lobby of the gate’s entrance and the constant gunfire that came from there, too had lessened, there was an explosion. Multiple explosions, in fact. and then, out came Greed. He made short work of the soldiers and Kat dropped down to greet him.

“Nice to see you actually using the ultimate shield.”

“Huh? Oh, Kitten. What’re you doing here?” Greed dismissed his shield.

“I… wanted to come make sure you’re gonna be okay. I’m going to come with you to your father’s lair, whether you like it or not. I’m not losing anyone again. I’ll fight, if I need to.”

Greed was hesitant, but finally told her:

“Fine, but not unless you need to, alright? I’m not going to lose _you_ , either, alright?”

“Sounds like a deal”, Kat snickered.

Greed knew the tunnels well, so he was the one leading the way. The chimeras didn’t take objection to him roaming the halls, either. Soon enough they were at Father’s lair without him even noticing.

“You never mentioned he was some kind of shadow blob with way too many eyes”, Kat whispered as quietly she could.

“Yeah well he wasn’t this way the last I saw him” Greed whispered back with some irritation.

And when the time was right, Greed hopped in and took Father’s place, only, it wasn’t the true center as he had hoped. ‘ _No…’_.

.

.

.

.

But it wasn’t the end. Most of the damage was reversed by the transmutation circles that had been created earlier. But Father still had the power of a god, and that was… not ideal. When everyone started going up, Kat went with them, because even if she had claws meant for climbing, she couldn’t exactly climb on stone walls with said claws.

The fight didn’t really seem to be going well, considering the guy they were fighting could transmute with just a thought and shrugged off any hits they did manage to get on him. Kat didn’t really take part in the fight. She would if she had to, but-

“ **Maybe humans aren’t able, but what about a homunculus?”**

‘ _Aw hell’_

She started to run towards Father from the sidelines where she’s situated herself, but stopped before long, as Greed had… turned the power intake’s direction. Somehow. Kat decided she’d stay a bit closer, just in case.

The surge of power sent her flying, but she gained her balance soon enough. She went to closer to Greed. Mostly because it felt comforting to make sure they were both going to be alright.

The second surge of power she was ready for, and she inched closer to Greed. She was able to pull him out of the madman’s way, though mostly with help from the push of the surge. She clawed at Father’s face but this time it was Greed’s turn to pull her from harm’s way. He had most of his ultimate shield covering him (not his face, though, god forbid he actually used his ultimate shield to its full extent).

“I think your time’s just about up, pops!” he exclaimed, before drove his arm through Father’s stomach.

The hit made Father stagger, and then thousands of souls escaped his body.

“My stone… You destroyed my stone…”

“You should have been a better dad, pops. Maybe I wouldn’t have been so rebellious”, Greed smirked.

Then Father started… getting turned in on himself.

“Go back to where you were born. Go back to nothing, homunculus”, Ed exclaimed

Kat couldn’t have been less interested in what the homunculus had to say. She stood up and asked Greed:

“So what now. Do we... have something we need to do?”

“…The prince wants to go back to Xing. And I think it’s a good idea, too. Being emperor sounds pretty good, and I feel like it’ll be fun too, with some friends. You want to come with us?”

“Not like I have anywhere else to go. And I’d probably follow you if you wanted to go to another universe or something, so, of course.” Kat smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far... congrats.  
> Comments are appreciated, though, like, I doubt I'd learn anything even if you were to give me advice.  
> Sorry that the end is kind of a mess.


End file.
